degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TheAtomicLight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Degrassi Junior High page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 17:18, 2011 August 24 RE: Comments deleted? Hmm, has this been happening with all of your comments? Unless your comment is trolling/posting pornography, then we don't delete comments. It's most likely Wikia's fault. We've been having problems with commenting lately. Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:57, August 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Delete Thank you for showing me the duplicate pages! I have deleted them as such, and combined the pages with the most appropriate name out of the two. If you find anymore like that on the wiki, then please leave me another message, and I will handle it. (: Loveya Pictures last longer. 04:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :No problem. I'm glad I can help. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 05:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Episodes in bold Hello I am sorry I didn't mean to come off rude and sorry If I made you feel bad that was not my intention.They've always been in bold it's done that way to help catch the readers attention better. Also in case you haven't noticed every single page that mentions the episodes that characters are in have them in bold including the current characters. This is because it's a faster way to help people find out if a character was in any specific episode by just skimming through the page and reading the episode titles. Also look at it this way if it was not necessary wouldn't the admins have fixed it by now ? Also no one here has ever seemed to mind except you sorry I don't mean to be rude or abraisive but I am just letting you know. What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 23:11, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Quote marks hey i am surprised you could get through my talk page at the time being it's seems to be all botched up and partly scrambled :s and i've been looking to fix it for a while now:( Also maybe the quotes could work too have you suggested the idea to one of the admins yet like Degrassi Fan or Loveya ? Also I didn't make up Trish's last name I just expanded her page a couple months ago. Her page was blank and titled that name for the longest time imaginable and since no one ever changed the name in time I suppose we just assumed it was her full name but i've always suspected maybe it might not be but hey you never know right ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 20:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Do you know who Les was ? Hello Possible this is one not even I can figure out who was. This character was apparently named Les and appeared in the original series season 3 episode A Big Girl Now. There are times where I kept trying to guess who she might have been and my only guess could be the person who told pauls friends "there is nothing wrong with being a virgin, because if there was wouldn't there be something wrong with you ?" But I can't be too sure what do you think ? What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 17:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Strong possibility. The only way to check is to check the following episodes and see if you can further identify her if she appears again. This could possibly be her from "Star-Crossed". There's a book called Degrassi Generations: The Official 411 that I'm interested in seeing if it might have a full list of characters, with surnames and all. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 19:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Actually the girl who said about being a virgin was Nicole, making Les laugh. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 20:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :Wow nice man good job! I almost forgot about them singing that beer song lol What if the burgers burnt! ? (talk) 20:12, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ..I think you missed my point entirely. I never said physiology pertained to the mind. I said it pertained to the brain, as in the physical functions of the brain. In fact, it was you who confused the terms physiological with psychological. They are not the same. Allow me to explain; physiological pertains to neurobiology. It is physical. It is thus physiological. Psychological is mental or emotional as opposed fo physical, and doesn't essentially have anything to do with the functioning of the neurobiology of the brain. EXAMPLES: A phobia or irrational fear = PSYCHOLOGICAL Bipolar Disorder = PHYSIOLOGICAL because it is characterized by a chemical imbalance in the brain. Understand? ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 02:02, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :I understand that the link I showed you mentioned many things to do with the physical body meaning things that happen in your body not just your brain. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 02:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Wow, you still don't get it. I never said physiological didn't pertain to the body. Last I checked, the brain is a part of the body, is it not? Before, I was merely pointing out to you that important distinction between the mind and the brain. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 02:40, May 15, 2013 (UTC)